Currently, applications do not allow a user to quickly preview the contents of items of information, such as presentations, documents, video, images, etc. Typically, items of information need to be opened in a designated application (e.g., MICROSOFT WORD, ADOBE ACROBAT, APPLE'S KEYNOTE) or instance of the designated application to view the contents (e.g., pages, slides, image portions, frames) of an item of information. The need exists for a system that allows a user to preview the contents of items of information.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.